magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Vary Peri
Chinese Title. 幻变精灵之蛋糕甜心 English Title: Sweets Fairies Vary Peri (幻變精靈之蛋糕甜心, Huàn biàn jīnglíng zhī dàngāo tiánxīn lit. Magical Fairy Sweetheart Cake), alternately titled Sweets Fairy is a 2012 Chinese cartoon series produced by Guangdong Alpha Animation and Culture Co.,Ltd, based on the toys created by Auldey. It is China's second Magical Girl Series relesed after Balala, Little Magic Fairy. Plot The story focuses on the heroine Mousse Benetta, the Princess of the Sweetsheart Kingdom and the 40th heir to the royal throne. Despite being a princess, she never cared on ascending to the throne as she cared on tasting the best sweets ever made. One day, she's informed by her adviser Lyle that she cannot taste anything anymore and has lost her sense of taste. Putting her royal status in jeopardy, Lyle suggested her to search for the magic called "Delicious Miracle" to cure her sense of taste. Benetta hurriedly left the castle and goes to search for the mythical magic, not knowing that Lyle is planning something evil. Arriving at the town called "Cake Village", she decided to stay in order to search for the Delicious Miracle while meeting various friends. However, she is unaware that she possess a hidden potential that would help her search for the legendary magic. Lyle in the other will do anything to stop her from obtaining it. 'Episode List' Characters 'Main Characters' :Mousse Benetta (慕斯比比, Mùsī bǐbǐ) A Female Strawberry Mousse Cake Rabbit and the Princess of the Sweetsheart Kingdom. She is the 40th heir to the throne however she never cared on becoming the Queen as long as she can eat delicious sweets. After she lost her sense of taste, she went to the Cake Village to search for the Delicious Miracle, the only magic that can cure her, but only finding out she possesses this ability to become a Sweet Fairy. She decided to stay in the village and make friends with the other chosen fairies. Usually cheerful yet lazy, she likes the sea and all kinds of cake and sweets. Her star sign is Gemini. :Mocha Dennis (摩卡奇奇, Mókǎ qíqí) A Male Mocha Coffee Cupcake Bear (Panda in his design), he is the first friend Benetta met in the Cake Village. He is very obsessive in his looks and everything around him. Laid back and likes to do things slowly, he is a good pastry chef who sometimes teaches Benetta about baking. He also has a huge dislike on bugs and has a pet toad named Koki. Like Benetta, he also has same abilities to become a Sweet Fairy. His star sign is Libra. :Vanilla Ellie (香草爱丽, Xiāngcǎo àilì) A Female Vanilla Mille Crêpe Cake Goat, she is Benetta's best friend and partner. Always romantic, she is quite weakly willed than the other fairies, but also kind hearted to others. She often spends her time fantasizing her romantic fantasies and likes to look at the horoscope. Like Benetta, she also has same abilities to become a Sweet Fairy. His star sign is Virgo. :Blueflinch Angela (蓝雀安琪, Lánquè ānqí) A Female Blueberry Cupcake Peacock, she is one of Benetta's friends who owns a pastry shop named "Blue Berry". Usually strong willed and ambitious in some things, she bakes cakes as a hobby and hangs out with Orange Tia. However she can be cold to other especially at Mousse Benetta. Her idol is Lyle, and also has an allergy to Grass Pollen. Like Benetta, she also has same abilities to become a Sweet Fairy. Her star sign is Capricorn. :Orange Tia (香巧蒂尔, Xiāngqiǎo dìěr) A Female Orange Pudding Cake Deer, she is Angela's best friend and partner. She is also very mature on things and always prepared in some occasions. Her favorite hobby is reading books and sometimes discusses some desserts with Angela in her shop. Like Angela, she has expertees in the baking as well and has same abilities to become a Sweet Fairy. Her star sign is Scorpio. Sub Characters :Parfait ChaCha (芭菲茶茶, Bāfēi cháchá) A Female Green Tea Cake Dog, she is Mocha Dennis's unliked fiancee and an aristocrat in the Cake Village. Arrogant, but yet a heavy eater sometimes, which made her go in a diet, she is very clingy to Mocha Dennis, which is the cause of his dislike in girls. Thought despite her personality, she later opens up to others after her family gone bankrupt and now lives with Honey Peach, tending the bees. Like Benetta, she also has same abilities to become a Sweet Fairy. Her star sign is Pisces. :Sweetberry Jessie (甜莓杰茜, Tiánméi jiéqiàn) A Female Strawberry Mille Crêpe Cake Chick, she's a Herbalist in Cake Village. Laid back, timid and yet shy. Usually lived in an island east of the village, her family guarded the Vanilla Valley for ages. Despite not having a friend, Benetta and the others befriended her in search for the herbs, but refused due to how important it is for the valley and to her herritage. She feared lightning but likes egg rolls. Like Benetta, she also has same abilities to become a Sweet Fairy. Her star sign is Aquarius. :Tiramisu Cavan (甜酒啡啡, Tiánjiǔ fēifēi) A Male Tiramusu Cake Penguin, he is Cake Village's genius inventor and mechanic. Despite suffering from poor eyesight and always needs glasses to see, he perseveres in his goals and tries to succeed on them. He shares his dreams with Tia on building a playground called "Dream Paradise" and has a crush on Honey Peach. Like Benetta, he also has same abilities to become a Sweet Fairy. His star sign is Taurus. :Honey Peach (蜜蜜桃子, Mìmì táozi) A Female Honey Cake Bee, she is the Cake Village's Bee Farmer. Usually very Tomboyish and also tough and naughty, She is very caring on the bees she provide honey and to the small animals in the village, but hated people who harms them. She has a crush on Tiramisu Cavan and like Benetta, she also has same abilities to become a Sweet Fairy. His star sign is Sagittarius. :Ice Cream Sara (蜜蜜桃子, Mìmì táozi) A Female Ice Cream Cake Panda, she is a girl from the Ice Cream Village, who moved to the Cake Village and became friends with Benetta and the others. She is affectionate but enthusiastic, thought she gets a bit homesick sometimes, Sara is an expert on making dried fruits. She learned some truth from Lyle that she became lost on her journey back to her village. Like Benetta, she also has same abilities to become a Sweet Fairy. His star sign is Leo. :Lyle (莱恩, Lái'ēn) A Male Bagel Lion, he is Benetta's trusted adviser in the Sweetsheart Kingdom and the main antagonist of the series. He wanted to eradicate Benetta out of the throne so he can become king of the kingdom. After finding out her sense of taste and about the Delicious Miracle, he decides to get the magic for himself so he can rule the kingdom. He usually disuses himself in a black robe, always trying to get into Benetta's way. External Links * Official Website Category:Cartoon Category:2010-2019 Category:Chinese Cartoon Category:Vary Peri Page